Paladin: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Weapon Sword :lvl 1 Wax Sword (+1 recommended if you somehow have no Sword skill or have money) :lvl 9 Spatha :lvl 11 Bee Spatha (I seriously think that PLD should get +1, this sword is very powerful for its lvl and +2 ACC helps) :lvl 18 Iron Sword or :: Longsword or ::: Fire Sword or Flame Sword (+1 of fire) :lvl 30 Centurion's Sword :lvl 34 Hunter's Sword :lvl 39 Grudge Sword (+1 Emnity is nice, keep till lvl 50 for emergency situations) :lvl 42 Honor Sword (AF1) :lvl 50 Tactician Magician's Espadon :lvl 57 Gluttony Sword Great Sword to be completed Well from lvl(01) to lvl(10) its good, but when u start partying (since lvl (10)) use Sword and Shield, til lvl(+75) Armor * Bone or Lizard set may be used, Lizard is generally cheaper. ** There is debate over the Silver set's higher DEF and the Eisenschaller set's overall higher VIT and AGI as a better set of armor. Kampfschaller is typically considered superior to Silver set. Shield *** There is debate over Jennet or Heater shield as a better choice. :lvl 1 Lauan Shield :lvl 9 Aspis :lvl 20 Decurion's Shield :lvl 25 Bastokan target :lvl 28 Kite Shield Given to you @ completing the Paladin Quest :lvl 38 Jennet Shield*** :lvl 43 Heater Shield :lvl 50 Royal Knight Army Shield ::: or Temple Knight Army Shield Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 Iron Mask :Lvl 29 Eisenschaller or Kampfschaller :Lvl 36 Silver Mask ** :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Armet Body *** This is debatable, AGI plays a useful role in shield use. and Kampfbrust has 3 AGI over Centurions 1 VIT :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin * :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness :Lvl 24 Chainmail :Lvl 29 Eisenbrust or Kampfbrust or Recomended: use this armour til lvl(40) ::Lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail *** :Lvl 36 Silver Mail ** :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Chainmail :Lvl 45 Brigandine Armor :LVL 50 Iron Musketeer's Cuirass Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 16 Bone Mittens or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Gloves * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mittens :Lvl 24 Chain Mittens :Lvl 29 Eisenhentzes or Kampfhentzes (Tank) :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Gauntlets Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :lvl 20 Royal Footman's Trousers ::Lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :Lvl 24 Chain Hose :Lvl 29 Eisendiechlings or Kampfdiechlings :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Breeches (debatable if Kampfdiechlings are better, I think the DEF at this point outweighs the VIT and AGI bonuses) Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Highboots or Leaping Boots (if bought, these can be used as footgear until lvl 29 :Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :Lvl 16 Bone Leggings or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens * :::lvl 18 Power Sandals(fairly hard to obtain, but can be used till 29) :Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :Lvl 24 Greaves :Lvl 29 Eisenschuhs or Kampfschuhs (this is Kampf sets best piece for a PLD) :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Sabatons Waist :Lvl 7 Leather Belt :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt or Warrior's Belt +1 (seriously, get the +1 as a PLD.... the longevity is amazing) :Lvl 48 Life Belt Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or ::Lvl 18 Dahmel Mantle :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle or Wolf Mantle +1 (+1 suggested) :Lvl 40 Earth Mantle Neck :Lvl 7 Justice Badge :lvl 18 Scale Gorget :Lvl 21 Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (Spike is the +1 version of Fang) (Although Spike has -6 MND, I feel the +STR and +DEX will help through damage to aid PLD Emnity, however, you may keep the Scale Gorget for DEF) :lvl 26 Holy Phial This is the mos recomended for a Paladin :lvl 35 Medievil Collar :lvl 55 Iron Musketeer's Gorget Rings :lvl 14 Amber Ring or Stamina Ring (+1 version highly suggested) :lvl 36 Verve Ring (+1 version, will find normal ASAP) :lvl 50 Phalanx Ring (since at level 50, there seems to be a tendency for enemies to have a much higher attack, some people believe the +20 DEF will do more than +4/6 VIT temporarily) :lvl 54 Chrysoberyl Ring Earring :lvl 10 Onyx Earring or Energy Earring +1 recomended :Lvl 29 Dodge Earring :Lvl 35 Wing Earring or Drone Earring (cheaper than dodge, Drone recomended, very good Longevity) Closing Note Guide created by User:Andres *Contact: Andres314200031420003142@yahoo.com Follow up User:Leviat Category:Guides